The invention relates generally to an apparatus for automatically stunning animals to be slaughtered, such as pigs. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatus comprising a conveyor including two endless conveyor means having operating surfaces facing each other, said operating surfaces forming a substantially V-shaped passageway therebetween, and electrodes arranged in succession in the longitudinal direction of the conveyor, said electrodes being operable to pivot about a horizontal shaft and being adapted to extend to said V-shaped passageway, each electrode being adapted to be kept in its initial position thereof by means of a spring. Typical of such conveyor-type apparatus is that disclosed in application Ser. No. 905,371, which is based upon Dutch Patent Application 77.05519 laid open to public inspection.
In the above apparatus disclosed in Applicant's prior application, the electrodes are pushed upward by the head of the animal to be stunned. The first electrode in the direction of movement runs across the head so that upon engagement with the second electrode a current may be passed through the head of the animal from the front to the back thereof. A proper stunning requires a short jolt of current at a high voltage, which requires a very good contact between the animal's head and the electrodes. During the transportation by the conveyor, the animal tries to evade the electrodes. The animal moves its head whereby additional movements are imparted to said electrodes. It has been found that a proper stunning could not always be achieved by means of the aforementioned apparatus.